Butterfly Kisses
by havenlystarrs
Summary: Meeting again after living in different coasts, Kurt and Blaine try to put their differences to save their child.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt sat next to the hospital bed trying to get the courage to make the call to his ex-husband, Blaine. He wasn't sure if he should wait until morning or place the call now. He really wanted to avoid making this call. But he had no choice; his daughter's life depended on speaking to him. Hoping again hope that he will agree to what he needed to ask from him. It was a matter of life and death, his daughter's life to be exact.

His beloved daughter, Rosemarie was so ill. She could die before she turned 5 years old. _"What the hell am I going to do? How can I be strong when my heart feels like it is breaking into a million pieces? I have to be strong and just make the call." _He thought to himself._ "Maybe I should tell Mom and Dad first. It may help me get the courage I need to call him." _He glanced at Rosemarie's beautiful face. She looked so much like Blaine; sometimes it hurt to see her.

"Just make the call!" He thought to himself. "First I need to tell Blaine and then mom and dad. It will be early morning in New York but this is an emergency."

He picked up his cell phone and called the number he hadn't called in six years. It started to ring and he took a deep breathe trying to relax. "Courage, Kurt." He thought. The phone rang four times before it was picked up.

"Seb, it's 3 am! There had better be a good reason why you are calling me so late! If Roselani wakes up, I will kill you!" Blaine said sleepy and irritated.

Kurt was stunned for a moment, hearing his ex-husband's voice after all these years, he needed to speak to him about Rosemarie.

"Hello! This had better not be a crank call!" Blaine said more awake and irritated than before.

"Hello! This is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Can I please speak to Blaine Anderson?"

"Kurt, this is Blaine." Blaine said in a quiet voice. He wondered why his ex-husband was calling him after all these years, especially since he vowed he would never call him for anything.

"I-I'm s-sorry t-to c-call s-so l-late b-but," Kurt stammered trying to work thru his emotions and tell him what is going on with Rosemarie. He starts to breathe rapidly.

"Kurt! Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Relax! Take your time!" Blaine said anxiously. "Take your time, baby. Breathe slowly in and slowly out."

Kurt felt slightly better, the panic attack over before it started. "Good thing, I'm at the hospital and they can help me, the irony." He thought to himself.

Blaine heard Kurt breathing easier and knew the panic attack was avoided.

"Feeling better, Kurt?"

"Y-yes, thank y-you."

"What's going on, Kurt? What's happening?"

"It's R-Rosemarie, Blaine. S-She is s-so very s-sick!" Kurt cried to him.

Blaine was stunned, of all things he thought he would hear, Rosemarie never entered the picture.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaine asked him worriedly.

"S-She h-has L-leukemia." Kurt finally said the words he was still trying to comprehend that his little baby girl had cancer. "The d-doctor told m-me the t-test r-results t-this evening."

Blaine was struck speechless with despair. He tried to talk but all he kept hearing over and over, "Leukemia." Rosemarie, the baby he hadn't seen since her birth, the child that Kurt was raising without him. "We'll be on the first flight to California, Kurt. What hospital are you at, The Children's Hospital in Downtown Los Angeles?" He asked as he got out of bed and began to pace.

Blaine couldn't hear Kurt on the phone. He looked at his phone to make sure the call hadn't been dropped. "Kurt!"

"I'm sorry; Rose woke up asking for some water."

"Is she okay? Oh, God! That's a stupid question! Of course, she's not okay! Kurt, what hospital are you at? I'm going to booking the first flight out of New York; I need to know what hospital so I can book a hotel."

Kurt felt the weight lift off his shoulders as soon as Blaine said he was coming to California. "We are at City of Hope Hospital. Dr. Arbid said this hospital is one of the best in the country." Kurt sighed. "Thank you for coming, Blaine."

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Kurt. I-

"Kurt! I just got off work and came straight here. How's baby girl? What did the test results say?" Blaine heard someone say to Kurt.

"I need to talk to someone really quick. Can you hold for a moment? Please?" Kurt asked Blaine. "If not, then I'll call you right back. It will only take a moment."

"I'll hold." Blaine said. He really wanted to know what Kurt was going to say.

"It's not good news, Noah. She has acute leukemia. She starts chemotherapy tomorrow afternoon. I'm so scared."

"Princess, you've always been strong with whatever life has thrown you. You can handle this and be strong for our baby girl. I'll be here always supporting you, Kurt. That's a promise."

"That hug is just what I needed."

"Have you called Burt and Carol? What about Finn? Are you calling Blaine? Princess, he needs to know."

"I haven't called anyone yet, just Blaine. He said he's coming tomorrow. I need finish this call so I can call mom and dad."

"Okay. I'll sit with our princess, Kurt."

Blaine heard Kurt's breath before he heard him say, "I'm sorry about that. Do you need someone to meet you at the airport?"

"no, I'll be fine. I'll see you as soon as I get there."

"thank you for coming, Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow some time. I need to call my dad."

"Bye, Kurt."

Blaine hung up the phone in a daze, realizing that Kurt had someone in his life and that man thought of his daughter as his. He shook his "head annoyed with himself. He still thought of Kurt as his but right now the most important person was Rosemarie. She had to get better and he would be damned if he was pushed out of her life again.

"I have two battles to win. This illness that Rosemarie has and getting Kurt back." Blaine said out loud.

Kurt ended the call and looked at Noah holding Rose's hand and singing softly to her. He could see the love he had for his daughter. _"What would I do without him?"_ He thought to himself.

Kurt looked at his phone and speed dialed his dad. He needed his dad now more than ever before. The call was picked up on the second ring. "Kiddo, what's wrong?" his dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I got the Rose's results tonight."

"Okay, buddy. What did they say?"

"She has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, Dad."

"Leukemia? Are they sure, Kurt?"

"Yes, the tests have confirmed it."

"What tests, buddy? What has been going on with my grandbaby?"

"Rose has been feeling ill for a while. She's had been having fevers, constantly fatigue and getting unexplained bruises." Kurt explained to his dad. "The doctor examined her and did a blood test. He told me that further test was required to confirm the diagnose. They perform a biopsy on her bone marrow. It confirms the doctor's suspicions." He swallowed hard trying to make sure that he didn't break down. "She has leukemia, Dad."

"Oh, God! We are on our way to you, Kiddo. Blaine needs to be told, son. He is her father as well. Do you want me to call him and Finn and tell them what's going on?"

"I spoke to Blaine, Dad. He'll be here sometime tomorrow. Please tell Finn and Rachel."

"Is Blaine bringing Roselani? Do you know if she'll be here? I would love to meet her even under these circumstances."

"I didn't ask him, Dad. I'm trying to take one thing at a time. Right now, I have to concentrate on Rose."

"Yes, you are right. Rose is our first priority. We'll be there as soon as we can. Be strong. Remember Hummels are never quitters and we never let anyone push us around."

"Thank you, Dad. I need to hear that. Love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo. Give my grandbaby some butterfly kisses from her Poppy and Meme."

"Will do, dad. Night."

* * *

Kurt ended the call. He looked at the occupied on the bed; Rose was laying down watching him while Noah was sleeping. _"Go figure! The adult is sleeping while the child keeps watch." _He thought to himself. He walked over to the hospital bed and smiled down at his child.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Rose Petal? It's still night and slumber land is waiting for you to play there."

"Daddy, my name is Nosemarie, not Rose Petal." She said.

"Oh, are we pretending to be a puppy from the Pound Puppy cartoons?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes, Daddy." She said with a giggle. "Can you sing me a song about butterfly kisses? Please, Daddy."

"Of course, I will, baby. Before I forget, here are some butterfly kisses from Poppy and Meme." He leaned down and gave her some butterfly kisses. "I love you baby girl."

He started to sing a song that he found on iTunes years ago. A song he loved because it was about a father's love for his daughter. He's been singing that song to Rose since the day he brought her home from the hospital.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep, baby girl." He softly sang to his baby girl and reminiscence his history with Blaine.

There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking' little white flowers all up in her hair

* * *

He meets Blaine during a dark time in his life, from being bullied to sexually harass to his dad's marriage to another woman to having one of his bullies living at his house. He was happy that his dad found love again but with one of his bullies' moms? How the hell could that have happened?

He still wasn't sure how that happened but he was extremely grateful for her during the time of his dad's heart attack. He still to this day, is thankful for her taking him, when his dad was in the hospital, and making sure the social workers stayed away from him. She earned her place as his mom. She could never replace his real mom but she was the next best thing. Her son, Finn at the time of his dad's heart attack was still being one of the bullies that would torture him during school. He changed when he caught Kurt without a shirt and was shocked to see the bruises covering his body. He slowly became a brother to him, helped keep him safe and really earned the title as "Big Brother."

Blaine became his best friend, someone he could rely on, someone that he needed to always be there for him. He helped him in so many ways; from make sure he was safe from the bullies to helping get evidence on being sexual harassed at school. He was his rock.

He still isn't sure how they became more than friends, all he remembers is they were in a heated argument about Puck and then the next thing he knows Blaine is kissing him. They went from best friends to boyfriends. They were inseparable, joined at the hip it seemed.

They were high school and college sweethearts; everyone thought they would be together forever. Kurt laughs sarcastically at the thought. They got married and asked Brittany to be their surrogate, that's when everything went to hell.

He never thought Blaine was capable of cheating with someone let alone one of their good friends, Sebastian. He had seen him leaving the hotel room with Sebastian, sporting a love bite on his neck. A love bite he never gave him. When he confronted Blaine, he tried to turn it around and say he was cheating on Blaine. It just escalated to the biggest fight they ever had. He moved out and filed for divorce.

Brittany, the love of his life (if he was a straight man, he thought with a smirk), was pregnant with twins. Both he and Blaine had supplied the sperm for the pregnancy; they were unclear who fathered which child since they were fraternal twins. The court declared Blaine will get the eldest child and Kurt the youngest, regardless who father which child. Brittany being a child at heart requested they name the child similar names. She thought the twins would feel unloved if they had different names and asked for final say on the names. After a long debate, she agreed to the names, Roselani and Rosemarie.

Leaving New York, hell just the east coast was extremely hard for him but he couldn't pass the opportunity to film the lead role in, Phantom of the Opera. He was excited in moving across country until he realized he was leaving all his friends and family behind except for Puck since he had been living in California since attending college there.

When he moved to California, he moved in with Puck until he could find a place to live, although he never expected Puck to love his daughter so much that he threw a tantrum when he realized Kurt was looking for a place to live and taking her away. They agreed to be roommates and their friendship grew until they were best friends. He was one of the few people Puck allowed to call him Noah. Since that day, he's never called him Puck again.

Here it was another dark time in his life and he needed Blaine's help. Life was full of irony, wasn't?

* * *

"Kurt, are you okay?" Noah asked him quietly.

"Not really, Noah. I'm just so worried." He said.

"So am I, Kurt, she's our baby girl." He said sadly. "She's strong, though. She's a Hummel and she'll beat this."


End file.
